


Just Like a Movie

by bylerthewise



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Wallows, Wallows (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pennywise doesn't exist, Reddie, The Losers Club, concert fic, modern reddie, this is my first fic so pls be nice, wallows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthewise/pseuds/bylerthewise
Summary: Eddie enters a competition to win tickets to see his favourite band perform live. These tickets mean everything to him but what happens when he loses the competition to the cute boy from school?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Just Like a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this is my first fic so idk how good it will be considering I usually write twitter social media aus but we will see how it goes.

Eddie Kaspbrak has always been in love with music.

Ever since he was little, he has admired the way stories could be told through songs and always liked to listen to music. Eddie also loves to dance along to his music alone in his room. As much as he loves dancing, he isn’t that great at it so he keeps that for only his mirror to see. If Eddie was alone in his room, chances were he was dancing and singing along to his favourite songs.

But today was different. 

Eddie was too nervous to dance around his room, let alone play some music. Today, Wallows were going to announce who won tickets to their New York show. Eddie needed to win this competition because it was perfect. He would get to see his favourite band perform live while also getting flights and accomodation paid for which meant a free vacation away from his mother. Eddie entered the competition multiple times to increase his chances through the other losers. All his friends were determined to help him out because they knew how much these tickets meant to him. 

Eddie got out of bed and avoided his phone completely. Usually he would start the day by putting his playlist on shuffle and dancing around while he got ready for school. Instead, he got out of bed quietly and attempted to get ready for school peacefully. Eddie soon realised that the silence was somehow louder and he decided he was going to listen to any music he had on his main playlist that wasn't his favourite band. After he put his playlist on shuffle the tune started to play through the phone speakers.

Never by Christian Leave

Maybe he was going to make it through the day without thinking about the competition.

————

When Eddie got to school he instantly saw the cute boy from his English class at his locker.

Richie Tozier.

Eddie never really talked to Richie but he could always count on just seeing him to help him feel calmer. As soon as Eddie saw Richie he completely forgot about the stress of waiting to see if he won one of the most important competitions of his life. Richie had a type of beauty that was quite literally breath taking which made it easier for Eddie to forget about the outside world. As Eddie focused on the freckles sprinkled onto the other boy’s face he was interrupted by no other than his best friend, Stan Uris.

“Hey Eddie.” Stan greeted.

Eddie quickly turned to face Stan, trying to cover up the fact that he was just staring at Richie.

Eddie has always hidden his feelings for Richie around Stan. This is because Stan used to have a big crush on Richie. Stan would always report back to the losers on what Richie was wearing that day and what funny thing he said in class. Every time he would say something about Richie, Eddie felt guilty about his feelings which would only intensify each time he heard a new story from his best friend. Stan eventually gave up on Richie a year ago because he realised that he was in love with someone else and figured that it was time to give up on that crush on Richie anyways. 

Even though Stan had moved on, Eddie still felt as though he would be betraying Stan if he allowed himself to fall for Richie. So he tried really hard not to. 

“Hey Stan. Where’s Mike?” Eddie replied.

“He had to finish off some last minute studying for a test he has first period so he said he would meet me at school today.” Every morning, Mike would walk by Stan’s house on the way to school and the two boys would walk together. When Stan started dating Mike, he realised he was never in love with Richie Tozier, it was only a small crush. The way Stan felt towards Mike was surely love. Mike is Stan’s person.

————

At lunch, Eddie walked to his table where he always found his friends and sat down. Straight away, his friends brought up the concert tickets.

“Are you nervous?” Ben asked.

“I mean, I wasn’t until now.” Eddie shuffled in his seat, remembering why he was so stressed out this morning. Ben rubbed Eddie’s back as a way to make him feel better after the stress he accidentally reminded Eddie of.

“I really hope you win Eddie, you deserve this.” Bev was very into this competition for Eddie’s sake. She even got a bunch of people in some of her classes to enter in Eddie’s name to increase his chances. She was gonna make sure Eddie won those tickets.

“Thanks Bev,” Eddie replied “let’s talk about something else though. Hey Mike, how was your test?”

“It was good, I think I did pretty okay on it” Mike answered.

The losers continued talking about the classes they just had and the classes they were going to have next. They talked for the whole lunch break until the bell rang and then they got ready to go to their next classes.

“Hey Eddie, what do you have next?” Bill walked up to Eddie as they all collected their stuff. 

“English. You?” Eddie finished packing his things and started walking back inside the school.

“History. Wanna walk together?” Bill suggested. Eddie’s English class and Bill’s History class were only three classrooms away from each other so whenever they had those classes, they liked to walk together.

“Sure.” Eddie replied, already walking with Bill to their classrooms.

————

When Eddie got to his English class, he saw there was one seat left. Next to Richie. 

While Eddie thought Richie was cute, he always felt nervous to talk to him so Eddie was not ready to add ‘sitting next to his crush’ to the list of things he could stress about today.

He immediately sat down next to the taller boy and pulled his books out of his bag, getting ready for the lesson.

“Hey Eds.” Richie greeted Eddie as soon as he sat down.

“Eddie is fine.” Eddie hated when Richie called him ‘Eds’. Why not just call him Eddie? Why does he need to use nicknames? 

But Eddie secretly liked it too.

————

That night, Eddie got ready for the call. Every entry in his name had his phone number linked to it so he was prepared to get a phone call telling him the great news.

It was only 5 minutes until 6pm, when the winner was going to be announced. Eddie sat on his bed quietly, staring at his phone waiting for it to ring. 

The wait for the call was awful and Eddie felt like it was the longest 5 minutes of his life, but at soon as it hit 6pm he sat up and got ready to pick up his phone and answer it.

After another 15 minutes he still didn’t get a call. 

I'm sure there’s just a delay, they don’t have to call at 6pm on the dot. Eddie thought to himself. This was stressful. Was there really a delay or did Eddie just lose this competition. Another 20 minutes had passed and Eddie realised that someone else must have won the tickets. Feeling defeated, Eddie picked up his phone and was just about to text his friends when he got a text.

Richie: Hey Eds. So I won these tickets to go see Wallows perform in New York and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope you're liking it so far


End file.
